


Fire

by KimchiSlap



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Romance, Smut, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiSlap/pseuds/KimchiSlap
Summary: When Shuhua injures her wrist during their promotion period for HWAA, Soojin ends up taking care of her and while doing so, the two got the chance to explore a side of their relationship that was never shown to anyone ever before. Little did they know that they were playing with fire.Just like that, flames come alive-And all that's left will be just ashes.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the chance to proofread yet. I apologize for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.

“This is ridiculous, I couldn’t keep my eyes open 10 minutes ago but now I’m wide awake.” Shuhua’s index finger tapped rapidly against the surface of their dining table. Her right injured wrist laid delicately on her lap. She was slightly annoyed and it was showing.

“Maybe the walk here woke you up.” Soojin turned on the stove she was using and bent down to go through the wooden cabinets in hopes of finding a bowl for the seaweed soup she was heating up.

Both of the girls had just walked back from the other members’ apartment, being the first two to leave the party the group had held in celebration for their 7th win for Hwaa. Only half an hour into the party, Shuhua started whining about how sleepy she was and Soojin understood completely. Especially since she knew how little Shuhua slept last night due to the pain she was feeling from her wrist.

And for some reason, Shuhua wouldn’t just eat the pizza Yuqi ordered for them. _It was too bland._ She remembered Shuhua saying the second after she took her first and last bite. And that’s how Soojin found herself heating up the leftover soup she made yesterday for Shuhua so the girl could eat something before taking her usual painkillers.

“It sucks.” Shuhua said all of a sudden.

“Hm? What?”

“My wrist. Stupid wrist. Why do I have to get hurt during our promotion period? And it hurts too.” The Taiwanese girl let out a whine, dragging out the last word.

When met with nothing but the sounds of Soojin going through the plates, the younger girl continued speaking but this time, in English. “My hand! So hurt. You know?”

“No. I don’t know.” Soojin dryly replied back in English. Honestly, she wasn’t really listening to Shuhua’s words. All she could think about was how she couldn’t find a single bowl among the many plates she was seeing.

Behind her, Soojin could hear Shuhua making sad noises with her forehead laying flat against the table.

“Shuhua, where did all the bowls go? I can’t find a single one.” Soojin ignored the younger girl’s dramatic antics and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Er, erm, I think they _might_ be in my room?” Shuhua weakly retaliated.

Soojin stopped searching. She closed the cabinet door with a sigh and stood up. Turning around so she’d face Shuhua, the older girl crossed her arms across her chest and leaned her hip against the marbled kitchen countertop.

“Why? Why are you looking at me like that?” Shuhua recoiled her neck slightly and looked at other things in the kitchen to avoid Soojin’s glare.

“Yeh Shuhua, we have, like, six bowls. All of them are in your room?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Shuhua looked up to the ceiling lights then flicked her eyes to Soojin’s stoic face quickly before bringing them back to the ceiling. After a few seconds of dead silence, Shuhua stood up from her chair in panic.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go check. Right—right now!” Shuhua’s attempt to stand up from her chair was rejected when Soojin pushed the younger girl’s shoulders back down. With a single click of her tongue, Soojin wordlessly disappeared down the hall to Shuhua’s room.

Shuhua wiggled a bit in her seat while she pulled her bandaged wrist closer to her tummy. Honestly, she didn’t know if all the bowls were in her room or not. In her mind, she was praying to God that some would be in Miyeon’s room so she wouldn’t be in too much trouble.

Turned out God didn’t hear her as Soojin came back with all six bowls stacked on top of each other. The younger girl pushed the heel of her uninjured palm against her eye socket in defeat.

“Well, shit.” She muttered under her breath.

Without giving Shuhua a glance, the older woman walked to the sink and started washing them.

“Don’t wash them. I used them so let me wash—”

“Be quiet. You want to wash them? With what? Your feet?”

Shuhua immediately zipped her mouth shut. It was rare for the older girl to be mad and when she actually was, Shuhua was absolutely terrified.

“I’m sorry. I keep forgetting to wash them.” Shuhua remembered Soojin reminding her about her bowls about three days ago and she had wanted to wash them that day but the drama on her laptop was just too addictive. Shuhua jutted her lips out into a pout and proceeded to fiddle with the wrappings of her bandage. With no reply from the older girl, the room went silent except for the sound of running water and the clanking of bowls.

Shuhua sat like an obedient puppy. She watched the way Soojin’s shoulders moved when she scrubbed the bowls. Naturally, her eyes moved down from those strong shoulders, past her black wavy hair to settle on the older girl’s bottom.

Her mind was free of naughty thoughts but with Soojin standing like that, where were Shuhua’s eyes supposed to look at if not her butt? Only when Soojin turned off the tap that Shuhua looked away, pretending to scroll through her phone instead.

After some clanking of utensils, a bowl of rice and a bowl of seaweed soup were placed in front of her. Soojin pulled a chair out and took a seat right beside Shuhua.

“Thank you Jin Jin. Yah, this smells amazing! You’re the greatest cook ever.”

“Stop overreacting, you ate this yesterday too. Where was the strong reaction then?” Soojin propped her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek onto the palm of her hand. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched Shuhua bring the bowl up for a sip. As usual, the girl was too impatient to use a spoon.

“Eating this after that pizza Yuqi ordered is like, like, my body is cleaning.”

Soojin let out a chuckle at Shuhua’s weird wordings.

“Oh you’re laughing! Does that mean you’re not mad anymo—ah!” Shuhua’s tone went up an octave higher when her right cheek got pinched suddenly.

“Stop talking so much. Eat quickly so you can take your medicine and sleep.” Soojin said through gritted teeth, her hand wiggling Shuhua’s pinched cheeks. With how adorable Shuhua looked at the moment, that pinch was inevitable.

“Okay okay, fine. Eh? You’re not eating?”

“I had chicken, remember?” Soojin scrolled through her phone idly. Shuhua never thought there will be a time that she’ll be so attracted to someone’s thumb sliding across a phone screen, until now.

“Oh, right right.” Shuhua paused and stared at the Korean for a few seconds before she continued. “Why don’t you go remove your makeup now that I’m eating?” Shuhua thought that since the bathroom was free, Soojin could take the time to remove her makeup. It definitely wasn’t because she felt uncomfortable having Soojin this close when it’s just the two of them alone. Maybe it was. It was definitely the second reason but Shuhua strongly believed it was the first one.

“Not now.” Soojin shook her head lightly and Shuhua could easily smell the body lotion the older girl uses. It reminded her of something that happened last week. Something she tries so hard to bury into the deepest crevices of her mind but every time her eyes land on Soojin, it floats back to the surface like bubbles in a soda can. They never talked about that “something” after it happened and Shuhua doesn’t know how to either. How can she bring herself to talk about it with Soojin when every time she thinks about it, it feels as if her heart is going to combust? The act of not acknowledging it was driving her mad but Soojin looked so _normal_. She looked so calm it was freaking Shuhua out. But then, was it so surprising though? The dancer has always been the best among them at controlling her emotions.

And if Soojin was the best, then Shuhua was the worst; especially when it comes to Soojin.

That’s the reason why, right now, the poor girl is sitting right at the edge of her seat, her palm gripping tightly onto her spoon, her face looking as if she was intensely constipated.

“What’s wrong? Is your wrist hurting?” In her peripheral vision, Shuhua could see Soojin sitting up in her seat, her attention now solely on Shuhua.

 _Everything is wrong._ Shuhua thought mentally.

“Yeah, it’s kinda hurting.” Shuhua lied and started forcing a spoonful of rice down her throat. Her eyes stared widely at the reflection the light bulb was making on the glassy table.

“It’s ok. You’re gonna take the painkillers soon. I’ll go get them for you. They’re in your room right?” Soojin placed her phone down and stood up.

Shuhua mutely nodded. Swallowing rice was like swallowing grains of sand to her now. It’s been a busy week for them and if they wanted to talk about it, now was the perfect timing. They were alone, and they’re not neck deep into practice or anything like that.

The question is how? How the fuck is Shuhua going to bring the topic up?

_Oh Soojin unnie, can we talk about how we practically had sex with our clothes on last week real quick? What was that all about?_

Shuhua didn’t know whether she should cry or laugh at the absurdity of her internal thought. She was going crazy. Maybe if Haku and Mata were here, she’ll be able to disperse her thoughts and be distracted enough to still be sane. But no, they just had to be at Soojin’s house because of their promotion period.

“This is ridiculous.”

“What is?” Soojin suddenly entered the kitchen.

_You._

“Me. My wrist.” She bitterly replied.

“Hm, it’s going to be fine. Here.” Soojin pushed the pills to Shuhua as she took her original seat. Shuhua took in another spoonful of rice. Soojin was laughing at a video on her phone. The laugh was so carefree it made Shuhua’s stomach squeeze in distaste.

“Shuhua, look at—”

“Unnie.” The Taiwanese girl lightly slammed her spoon down. Soojin stopped mid-sentence. The funny video she originally wanted to show Shuhua was left running audibly as background noise. The frustrated Taiwanese stared at Soojin dead in the eyes as she struggled with her internal conflicts.

“…What?” Soojin’s eyebrows raised as she waited for the shorter girl to continue.

“I still can’t believe we got our 7th win. It’s our new record.”

Yes, Shuhua was a coward. Even with a gun shoved against her temple, the words she originally wanted to say would probably still fail to come out.

Upon hearing her words, Soojin visibly relaxed and it made Shuhua mildly irritated, in a way.

“And you did amazing. Have you seen the fans? Everyone is hoping for you to get well soon.”

“Yeah I did.” Shuhua’s eyes casted down defeatedly to her lap then shifted to her half eaten soup.

“Why? Why do you look so sad?”

Without a word, Shuhua dragged her eyes back up to meet Soojin’s dark ones. Her eyes glinted under the kitchen light as the older girl cocked her head to the side. A few heartbeats and a hundred internal conflicts later, Shuhua’s mouth finally moved.

“Do you really want to know?” Despite her heart beating louder than thunder, her words only came out as a trembling whisper.

As far as Shuhua could remember, the woman before her has always made her heart flutter and her hands sweat, in a good way. Had always made her light on her feet and giddy in her sleep. Never, has it made her feel so disgustingly uneasy, like she wanted nothing but to gouge her heart out just so it would stop beating.

 _Say it_. She thought to herself.

Her mouth refused to open.

 _Say it, you idiot, fucking say it._ Shuhua was mad at herself. No, she was beyond mad. The girl was livid. Why were words so hard to form? So hard to cough out? Shuhua foolishly blamed it on the language barrier.

“Shuhua, are you ok?”

The Taiwanese blinked a few times. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

The frantic rhythm of her anxious heart suddenly reminded her that there were two hearts in the room. Tentative eyes shifted hesitantly to Soojin’s chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Shuhua thought the dancer had asked her something again. She wasn’t sure though since every noise in the kitchen had merged into one dull sound. The only thing she could hear was her heart, each thump firmly commanding her to find out _something_.

As if she was under a spell, her palm moved up to press flatly against the left side of Soojin’s chest.

The older girl let her. With even breathing, Soojin never once moved an inch, her eyes doing an excellent job at holding Shuhua’s fragile gaze.

Regardless of how good a person is at managing their expressions and emotions, they could never ever control their heart— and Soojin’s heart was racing.

Shuhua could feel it thudding wildly against her palm, mirroring her own perfectly. Without a word, her fingers curled angrily into a fist, bunching up Soojin’s shirt. The younger girl then yanked the Korean forward into a desperate kiss.

Shuhua’s brain short-circuited and suddenly, all she could think of was the taste and the softness of the lips she was kissing. Soojin responded to the kiss with the same fervor as Shuhua had and it filled her with glee to see the other girl breaking character like this. It felt surreal to know Soojin wanted her just as much as she did.

The younger girl found herself unconsciously leaning further into the kiss because she wants more, at this point, the only thing her brain was capable of thinking is that _this wasn’t enough._ She’s spent countless sleepless nights fantasizing, reminiscing, about these crimson lips and now that she has them locked between her own, she wasn’t sure she could let go. But she had to. Her plan was to talk not to have another make out session with Soojin. But _God_ , why is it so much easier for them to kiss than to talk?

Her fingers gripped tighter against Soojin’s shirt until her knuckles turned white. Shuhua took Soojin’s bottom lip between her own and dragged her tongue heavily but slowly against it before she moved her face away.

Soojin didn’t let her though. Shuhua let out a soft whimper when she felt fingers firmly wrap around her nape to pull her back into another open mouthed kiss. If Soojin doesn’t want to stop kissing, Shuhua sure as hell won’t be pulling away again.

Fuck that talk. To Shuhua, Soojin’s warm tongue was suddenly way more relevant.

Soojin’s tongue was hot and slick against hers and every time the older girl flicked her tongue against Shuhua’s timid one, it felt like her soul was being coaxed out of her body.

“Is this what’s been bothering you, Shuhua?” Soojin whispered breathlessly against Shuhua’s mouth, her words coming out between wet kisses. It was almost too much for Shuhua to handle, especially with how Soojin’s other palm was running leisurely up and down her chest.

Shuhua could only mewl weakly in response.

“Unnie—” She started but to only stop when Soojin took her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it roughly.

The Korean abruptly broke the kiss and stood up from her chair. Shuhua was close to hyperventilating as she watched Soojin lift her bandaged wrist up and sat down on Shuhua’s lap so that the younger girl was between both her thighs. She then carefully placed Shuhua’s injured hand delicately between them.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes!” The Taiwanese realized she answered way too quickly and way too loudly. Her face turned crimson when laughter filled the kitchen.

“Oh wait. I forgot about your pain killers.” Soojin turned around to face the table but Shuhua was quick to pull the girl back to her.

“No, don’t worry about that. It doesn’t hurt. It never did. I was lying.” Shuhua eagerly looked up to a pair of skeptical eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes. Now,” Shuhua cleared her throat. “Now can we continue?”

With a soft smile, Soojin cupped both sides of Shuhua’s face and leaned down to kiss the girl’s pink cheek. Her mouth soon moved to Shuhua’s ear, where she left brief kisses against the shell of Shuhua’s now red ear. Goosebumps appeared along the younger girl’s skin and she visibly shivered.

Upon seeing the strong reaction, Soojin chuckled lightly. She playfully nibbled the tip of Shuhua’s ear and relished the feeling of fingers gripping the front of her shirt for dear life.

“You’re so cute.” Hot kisses were left along the length of Shuhua’s white flawless neck and down to her collarbone.

Shuhua was in heaven. Her head was thrown back, giving the older girl all the access she needs to her vulnerable neck. Her eyes were pulled tightly shut as she was afraid she was going to die if she were to look into Soojin’s eyes this close. A gasp slipped past Shuhua’s lips when a hand under her shirt and went straight for the kill. Her bra was roughly pushed up, leaving her sore erect breasts out in the open to rub against the fabric of her top.

“Shuhua, look at me.” Like a fiend, Shuhua’s eyes fluttered open.

Soojin wants to see Shuhua die. That was the only plausible reason for the way the older girl stared right into Shuhua’s hooded eyes while her cold thumb grazed slowly over a hard nipple.

The Taiwanese girl bit down hard onto her lip and slammed her forehead lightly onto Soojin’s chest. Her healthy arm snaked frantically down Soojin’s ribcage to find solace in the crook of her hip.

“Jin ah—” Her soft pants turned into a high pitched moan when Soojin pinched the hard nub and tugged it slightly. Liquid heat rushed through her body, forcing her thighs to squeeze together in need. This wasn’t fair. Soojin had barely done anything but Shuhua was already on her way to becoming undone.

“I want to see your face.” The dancer softly uttered while her fingers still lazily played with Shuhua’s chest.

“No, I, I can’t.” Shuhua shook her head against Soojin’s chest. Her face was bright red with embarrassment; she didn’t want the other girl to witness her being so pathetically responsive to such simple touches.

“Why?”

“Just, just because.” When Soojin’s deft fingers abandoned Shuhua’s soft skin to take control of her quivering chin instead, the shorter girl had no choice but to lean back, away from Soojin’s hands.

“Why are you so shy?”

Shuhua had about a million ways to answer that question but a tiny squeaky sound was all she could manage. It was scary how confident Soojin was. It was downright terrifying to see the contrast between the person in front of her right now and and the person who was glaring at her 10 minutes ago for not washing the dishes.

“What—whatareyoudoing?” Shuhua’s words jumbled together in panic when Soojin stood up from her lap to push the table back.

“Don’t be so panicky, I won’t hurt you.” Soojin furrowed her eyebrows and got down on her knees.

Alarms went off chaotically in the Taiwanese’s little mind. How can she tell Shuhua not to panic when the next thing she does is to spread Shuhua’s legs apart like that?

Amidst her immensely hazy head, the younger girl began to realize why Soojin had decided to move to where she was now. It finally dawned on her that without the girl on her lap, there was no place for her to hide her face. All her shameful and lewd expressions were now cruelly left out in the open for the older girl to feast on.

Yeah, Shuhua was kinda fucked.

But when her eyes locked with the kneeling girl’s, she couldn’t will herself to look away. While strong hands firmly latched onto the inside of Shuhua’s thighs, dark predatory eyes peered up at her with smothering intensity.

She felt the pads of Soojin’s slender fingers drag up, in the direction of Shuhua’s most private part. Ten centimeters became five. Five became three.

With bated breath, the Taiwanese girl remained paralyzed, her blown out eyes watched as slender digits inched closer and closer until they were a mere centimeter away from its goal. The trail of her fingers left a scorching trail through Shuhua’s thick track pants.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathing was that simple but Shuhua, for the life of her just couldn’t breathe properly. Her breaths got shorter and faster to only come to an abrupt stop when a lone thumb pressed itself lightly against her core.

A soft sigh made its way out of Shuhua’s rosy lips as the girl cocked her head back to face the ceiling to avoid Soojin seeing the blush that occupied her cheeks.

Her sigh soon morphed into a sharp intake of breath when Soojin pressed harder and began dragging her thumb down.

“Jin…ah.” Involuntarily, her hips slightly moved to push herself harder against Soojin’s digit. At this point, Shuhua was a goner. She was embarrassingly wet and she knew that if she were to lean down, she’d see a dark wet blotch right where Soojin’s thumb was.

“Shuhua ya, can I?”

“H-huh?” The sudden question broke Shuhua out of her horny daze. It was then that she noticed slender fingers digging into her waistband.

Swallowing thickly, the younger girl nodded hesitantly. Upon getting her approval, Soojin started to pull but Shuhua suddenly realized something.

“Ah ah wait wait!” Her uninjured hand quickly pulled her pants back up. She wasn’t wearing an underwear.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m…I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

“So?” Soojin’s eyes twinkled amusingly.

“S-so?!”

Soojin then became quiet. Her eyebrows slowly began to knit and the fingers gripping Shuhua’s waistband started to weaken.

“Ok. I’ll stop.” The older girl let go and stood up.

Panic overtook Shuhua and the girl stood up from her chair to desperately grab Soojin’s hands to stop the older girl from leaving. Emotionless eyes found their way to Shuhua’s vulnerable ones.

“Shuhua, it’s ok. Don’t force yourself.”

“I’m not! I’m just shy I’m sorry.”

“…”

Shuhua gritted her teeth in frustration. The Korean looked hurt and it was because of her and her stupidity. The older girl yanked her hand free and tried to leave to only get pinned onto a wall.

Suddenly, soft lips landed on hers. Shuhua’s kiss was desperate and eager, as if the girl was trying her best to convey her utmost willingness despite her shy demeanor. Why was she so damn shy about this? Soojin was supposed to be the shy one. But of course, she knew, the confidence she has in the stupid on-cam flirting was only because it isn't serious. This, this was the real deal.

Shuhua yelped when strong hands clenched onto her waist and switched their position so that she was now the one against the wall. Urgent fingers snaked their way into Shuhua’s pants and without warning, skillfully dipped in-between her wet folds.

The younger girl’s hips bucked as the touch pulled a choked moan from her quivering lips.

“Shit, Shuhua.” Hearing the older girl curse, just turned on Shuhua even more. The way Soojin moved her finger up and down her slippery folds was making her legs go soft and weak. Every time Soojin dragged her digit up, she would rub onto Shuhua’s sensitive clit in circles and Shuhua at this point didn’t know if she could last any longer. Her body was just so fucking sensitive when it comes to Soojin.

The younger girl longingly connected her lips with Soojin’s, their tongue moving languidly against each other. Shuhua brought her hand down to Soojin’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Against her mouth, the older girl moaned gently and honestly, Shuhua wished she could hear more of that. Again and again. The hand in her pants started to move faster and _God_ was Shuhua close.

But then, Soojin stopped.

“Why?” Shuhua panted out in confusion. Her brain wasn’t functioning well and couldn’t process what was happening. And even when Soojin knelt down, pulling her track pants down along with her, the girl was still out of it. It wasn’t until her right leg was brought up to prop atop of Soojin’s shoulder that she became aware.

“Unnie—” Her words were cut off as a loud open moan ripped itself out of her throat. Shuhua’s healthy hand frantically gripped into Soojin’s dark luscious locks as the older girl dragged her tongue from the bottom of her slit up to her clit.

Liquid heat shot through her entire body as Soojin licked and flicked the hard pink nub with her slick tongue. Soojin’s tongue, it was probably the most wonderful thing in the world at that moment. The way it slithered between her folds with the right tempo and pressure, Shuhua has never felt anything so pleasurable in her entire life.

Still having a little bit of her dignity remaining, the girl clasped her mouth shut to stop her humiliating moans from being so loud. However, a single deep lick to her core set her into complete chaos as her back arched and her hand found its way down to squeeze Soojin’s hair. Her hips greedily thrusted against Soojin’s hot mouth as the previously shy girl got overwhelmed with sheer lust, her mouth giving out lewd dirty sounds that Shuhua herself didn’t even know she could make.

“J-Jin ah, yes, my God—Oh Jin!” Her moans got higher in pitch and her pants became faster when she felt Soojin push her tongue deep inside Shuhua’s warm dripping cavern. Her insides started constricting and her hips started bucking uncontrollably.

“If-if you keep doing that I’m, I’m gonna—” Shuhua threw her head against the wall and relished the feeling of Soojin’s tongue moving inside her. Amidst all the mess, she could faintly feel Soojin reaching up for her injured hand, her fingers intertwining carefully with Shuhua’s. Feeling the warmth, Shuhua forced her eyes open and shifted downward to meet Soojin’s dark orbs.

Who would’ve thought that her shy, soft spoken Soojin unnie could be the same person that was kneeling between Shuhua’s legs with her tongue buried deep inside her like this? Who would’ve thought that she’d have the hottest woman in the entire world, Seo Soojin, tongue-fucking her like this?

With that thought, white searing pleasure ripped through her as she came with a scream, her back bowing off the wall, her toes curling against the floor. The younger girl could have sworn she saw black blotches marring her vision. The fingers that gripped Soojin’s hair clenched harder as her body shook from the aftershock of her mind-blowing orgasm.

Her breath hitched when Soojin’s tongue was still in her folds, lazily flicking up and down. With heavy pants, Shuhua let go of Soojin’s hair and brought her leg down. The Korean leaned back and gazed at Shuhua with gentle eyes. Upon seeing the older girl’s cheeks and chin glistening with wetness, Shuhua’s face turned pink. It only got pinker when she pulled her legs together and she could feel her wetness _all over_ the inside of thighs.

“Soojin unnie…”

“Hm? Not Jin? You were calling me that a few minutes ago.” Soojin pulled Shuhua’s pants back up and tied the strings for her before she patted Shuhua’s hips affectionately. She stood up with a tiny smile. Shuhua nearly fainted right there and then when she witnessed Soojin’s tongue run along her bottom lip, all over the wet sheen.

“Tissue! I need, I mean, er, not me. You need tissue.” Shuhua quickly walked past Soojin to grab the tissue box laying on the table. She pulled out a few pieces and aggressively wiped Soojin’s face.

“Shuhua, what are you doing?” Soojin’s eyes crinkled with mirth as the older girl stood still, letting the younger girl do her work. But when the sound of keys jingling faintly resonated from the front door, the mirth instantly vanished as if it was never there.

“Go take your painkillers and sleep early. I’ll go shower.” The older girl took the tissues from Shuhua.

“Hello!” By the time Miyeon entered, Soojin had already disappeared down the hall, leaving Shuhua standing alone in the kitchen.

“Where’s everyone?”

“Kitchen.” Shuhua croaked, her eyes never left the hall in which Soojin disappeared. Then, something clicked. Shuhua realized she still hasn’t talked to Soojin about what happened last week. Something deep inside her knew that once Soojin steps out of that bathroom, they will be back to how they used to be, _again._

A headache suddenly bloomed behind her temples. Shuhua reached for the painkillers and walked past Miyeon’s questioning stare.

Shuhua just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm going to hell. This one gave me so much trouble while writing. I hope you guys liked it! I won't promise a second part but there may be a chance that this will turn out to be a multiple shot type of thing.
> 
> LOVE AND PEACE!


End file.
